Memories Forgotten
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! It was for their own good, to keep them safe and happy. Hermione had to do it, but it was so hard to make them forget...


**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers!**

**A/N: Just a short something on how Hermione had to change her parent's memory and all the pain it causes her. **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling, except for this FanFic. The characters are hers. **

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Mum! Dad! Could you come here please?" Hermione called down in the kitchen. Her voice was shaky, showing her nervousness and fear.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, coming down from her bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Granger asked, coming up from the basement.

Hermione sighed. Something was wrong, but she couldn't tell them, at least, not everything.

"You know how there's this horrible wizard that calls himself the 'Dark Lord'?" she asked.

Mrs. Granger nodded. "Yes, the one after your friend Harry right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Hermione replied. She fought back the tears.

"The Dark Lord, well, he's sort of starting this war. It's against all good wizards and witches. And if we don't win he'll wipe out all Muggle-Borns and Muggles in the world!" she said, emphasizing "Muggle-Borns" and "Muggles".

"Wait a minute, you're not thinking of joining this war, are you?" her dad asked out of concern.

"That's the thing dad; I have to join the war. Harry, Ron and I have to. It's like, destiny." Hermione explained.

"I don't care if its destiny, my little girl's not joining that war!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"Can't Harry and Ron handle this?" Mr. Granger asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Not without me they can't. I've made a promise to Harry, and so has Ron, we've got to be there for him."

"Honey, it could be dangerous." Her mum said.

"It's just as dangerous if I don't join. I'm a Muggle-Born; they'll be rounding us up and killing us all! And, since I'm Harry's friend, that'll just double the risk!" Hermione insisted.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other. "Alright, say you do join, what are you going to do?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret between Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and I. It's crucial we don't let anyone know." Hermione said.

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "You are not going if I don't know what you're going to do!"

"I have to mum. I, I don't need your permission." Hermione said. She looked away, afraid her eyes would tell them what she was about to do.

The Grangers talked for a while before her father said "Okay. You go and do what you need to do sweetheart."

Hermione hugged them. "Thank you." She said.

"I know you can't keep in touch, since it is a war, a _wizard_ war none the less, but if you can, please try." Mrs. Granger said, stroking her daughter's hair with tears in her eyes.

Hermione's heart sank. This made things harder. "Well you see mum, I can't keep in touch at all."

"That's understandable." Mr. Granger said.

"We'll be thinking of you so often, you'll feel it." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione's heart nearly broke at these words. "You won't think of me." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" her father asked.

"You're my parents, when they find I'm gone from Hogwarts, or see I'm battling with Ron and Harry, they'll come for you and ask for information, or kidnap you to try and reel me in, and do horrible, horrible things to you guys!" Hermione explained.

"So, we have to go into hiding?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"More than just hiding. They may find you, and that's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"I don't understand," her father said.

"What do you mean Hermione?" asked her mother.

Hermione was crying now. She took her wand out of her back pocket. "I'm so sorry." She said. She raised her wand and pointed it at her parents.

"Hermione?"

"What are you-?"

Hermione waved her wand "Obliviate." She muttered.

Immediately her parent's expressions were blank. Their eyes seemed to be staring into nothing.

"Your names are Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Your dream is travel to Australia and join the wildlife preservation team there. You've already got the tickets right here," Hermione took a brown envelope from the counter "along with other information you might need. You will leave in ten minutes, your bags are in the living room, and I am the new owner of the house."

Hermione cried even more when she said one last thing "And you have no kids and never plan to."

When she was done her parents snapped out of it.

"Why hello there!" Mrs. Granger greeted Hermione as though she had no relation to her.

"You must be the new owner of the house." Mr. Granger said, shaking Hermione's hand. He took a look around. "I see that it's all furnished already!"

Hermione nodded, drying her eyes. "Yes, I've got it all ready."

"Well then, here are the keys," Mr. Granger handed her a key ring with many keys on it "I hope you enjoy the house!"

"I will." Hermione said. This was torture to her, seeing her parents smile at her without knowing who she was.

The Grangers (now the Wilkins) went up stairs and grabbed their bags. They went to the front door and took one last look at the home.

"Australia, here we come!" Mr. Granger said, and he left the house. Mrs. Granger stayed behind for a minute to say good bye to Hermione.

"You take care now. This is a big house, and you'll be here by yourself. Honestly, you look a little young to me. But I suppose that's a good thing." She said.

"Thanks mu- Mrs. Wilkins. You take care in Australia." Hermione said, fighting back tears that so desperately wanted to flow.

Mrs. Granger smiled at her and gave her a friendly hug. Hermione found it harder to keep from crying, this was the last hug her mother would give her in a while, and she didn't even recognize how much meaning it had.

Mrs. Granger released Hermione and gave one last look and trotted out the door and into the passenger seat of the car. The couple waved farewell to Hermione, smiling and oblivious to what their daughter would have to go through for the following months. And all Hermione could do was smile and wave back to the parents she may never see again.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Sad and heartfelt. It must've been awful for Hermione to do that to her parents, and to watch them drive away in the distance, never to miss or remember her again. **

**Peace.**

**ecrire.claustrum **


End file.
